


Forgotten Pieces

by LadyJaxlynn



Series: Mini Stories (SPN) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaxlynn/pseuds/LadyJaxlynn
Summary: When an angel takes a vessel, they leave their loved ones behind.
Series: Mini Stories (SPN) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608070
Kudos: 5





	Forgotten Pieces

Her big brother had promised to be home in time to read her a bed time story, so six year old Macie sat up in bed wearing her favorite lavender jammies and waited. She waited until her eyes couldn’t stay open any longer. The little girl was spread across her pillows with her storybook bible open to the story of Christmas and the telling of angels.

It was the lights flickering that woke her from her seat. An argument was going on outside her window which was odd for so late at night in their quiet neighborhood. It was her other brother’s voice that made her worry. The young girl sat up straight in bed, slipping her feet into her fluffy unicorn slippers and sneaking down the stairs as quietly as she could. No one else was home so it was not hard to make it outside. 

“Alfie?” Her small voice squeaked out as she walked down the creaking steps. She wrapped her arms tight around herself as she searched for him. “Alfie? What’s wrong?”

HIs voice stopped talking and a thin woman in a suit gave him quiet instructions, paying no attention to the listening child. She seemed frustrated and in a rush as she spoke sharply. “Samandriel, you much not lose this tablet. It is a matter of life and death for all realms.”

“Alfie? What’s wrong with your words?” The girl rubbed her eyes and walked up to her older brother. He was all she had in life but he didn’t seem to acknowledge her. “Let’s go ni-night.”

Both angels were stunned at her appearance, how had they not heard her coming?

Her eyes were like large chocolate kisses as she looked between them and neither seemed to know what to do as she began to tear up. “Alfie, it’s me! Macie! Your hummybird! Wh-what’s wrong Al-Lfie?” 

Macie’s bottom lip trembled as she reached for him but she tumbled to the ground when they both vanished without a word to the child. They just left her there to cry all alone. 

Another man stood in the shadows, shocked at what he had seen. He stood there, seemingly stuck at the moment as he watched the child. His plan was simple to keep an eye on the angelic fools but this… this was different. They had left that kid with nothing and no one.

“Bullock,” he sighed and stepped into the light towards the child. “What’s wrong darling? Someone steal your teddy bear?”

Macie looked up at the demon with tear filled eyes and Crowley had never been so thankful he didn’t have a soul. She didn’t even hesitate as she ran and hugs the well-dressed man.

“What’s this, didn’t your mum teach you not to hug strangers?” He tried to sound amused as he patted the girls head as she shook it. “Why not?”

“She… She and Dada are in heaven,” More sobs shook her tiny body as Crowley looked straight ahead with an expression that clearly shows his unfortunate understanding. “Now Alfie gone to?”

“No, darling.” His honey smooth voice calmed the child as his mind raced to decide what to do with her. “I am going to bring you somewhere nice and safe. Okay?”

“B-but my bubba?” He could feel her fear rolling off of her and it only made him smirk.

“Don’t you worry about him, Uncle Crowley will take care of everything,” he offered the girl his hand and led her into the shadows.

When they emerged, they were on a tropical island in front of a large mansion with more windows than the girl had seen in her whole life. She looked up to the man who called himself “uncle Crowley” seemed tense.

“Well, well, well… what in dad’s name are you doing here Crowley?” A sandy hair man walked down the beach towards them, anger seeming to buzz around him. He had a lollipop in his mouth and eyes that someone could be lost in. Without hesitation he snaps a giant lollipop up and hands it to the wide eyed child. “Why do you have a child? Tell me she’s not yours.”

Macie took it with wide eyed excitement, making both men smile as she tries to fit the whole thing in her mouth.

“Actually, her only family was just snatched up to be a meat suit for someone with wings.” Crowley smirked at the recognition in the Archangels eyes. “Come now Gabriel…”

“Gabriel?” Her voice nearly made them both jump. “Like in the Christmas story?”

The archangel groaned as the demon laughed.


End file.
